blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwarf Subraces (5e Subraces)
The following are additional subraces for the Dwarf race, which already has it's own lore. Included below is the base racial traits, for your convenience. Base Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2. Age. Dwarves mature at the same rate as humans, but they’re considered young until they reach the age of 50. On average, they live about 350 years. Alignment. Most dwarves are lawful, believing firmly in the benefits of a well-‐‑ordered society. They tend toward good as well, with a strong sense of fair play and a belief that everyone deserves to share in the benefits of a just order. Size. Dwarves stand between 4 and 5 feet tall and average about 150 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. Darkvision. Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Dwarven Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. Dwarven Combat Training. You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, light hammer, and warhammer. Tool Proficiency. You gain proficiency with the artisan’s tools of your choice: smith’s tools, brewer’s supplies, or mason’s tools. Stonecunning. Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Dwarvish. Dwarvish is full of hard consonants and guttural sounds, and those characteristics spill over into whatever other language a dwarf might speak. Subraces Arctic Dwarf dunno the lore but these were official a while back Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Arctic Weapon Training. ''You are proficient in the longbow and spear. ''Frost Resilience. ''You are resistant to cold damage and are adapted to cold climates. '''Ethereal Dwarf As an ethereal dwarf, your subrace of dwarves came from the ethereal plane, having oddities such as glowing eyes, chromatic skin tone or hair color, or a third eye. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Manatouched. ''You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. ''Ethereal Hardiness. ''You have resistance to force-type damage. Dwelf Dwelves are the offspring of an elf and a dwarf, an uncommon pairing but not as hated as the half-orc. They are known for their more dexterous abilities compared to most other of their dwarven kin, and being more hardy than their elven kin. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. '''''Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. ''Elven Steps. ''Your base walking speed increases from 25 feet to 30 feet.Category:Races